City of Arabus
This city, part of the ancient lore of the Book of Notch, is ficticious, and cannot be found in Minecraft. If this is not what you are looking for, go to this page. Arabus is the capital of, during different time periods, the Kingdom/Empire of Arabus, the Arabian Confederation, Castilia, and New Sweden. The city of Arabus began as a humble village inhabited by the Exiled, the Indevians marooned on Earth by Captain Sparklez. Founded many millennia before human civilization appeared, and founded by a race already knowledgeable in modern technology, Arabus grew into an enormous, almost utopian city upon a hill, around which other Indevian settlements and later human civilization revolved. The technological superiority of Arabus was so great that many humans would come to recognize it as the axis of the world. [CURRENTLY EDITING] Early Kingdom Arabus, around 600 years after settlement, was a large town, ruled by an ambitious priest who hoped to conquer neighboring villages. Arabus launched a risky campaign to establish a small empire at this time, and around 800 years after settlement, it had asserted itself as a continental power, and had replaced its theocracy with a more stable monarchy. According to records of the time, the first king, King Adam, promoted trade, and soon transformed his kingdom into a prosperous empire. Imperial Rule About 800 years after settlement, a uniform written language had been established, and Arabus a great city. The nobility and the aristocracy of the Arabian Empire (not intentionally identical to our Earth's Arabia) kept written records of the history of their kingdom, and, after this, the timeline of Arabus and its territories become very detailed. The Great War At the time of the Great War, Arabus was the greatest kingdom of Earth, and therefore fought valiantly against the forces of Herobrine. However, the empire's borders were broken through and within years the armies of Evil were laying siege to the walled city of Arabus itself, the last great stronghold (no relation to generated structure "stronghold" in Minecraft) of human resistance. It was at this moment that Notch and his friends returned from their dimension and led their army to victory in the First Battle of Arabus. After Notch secured the city of Arabus, he established his council in the city palace, and from here his armies were commanded. When the armies of Evil once again penetrated into the heart of the empire, Notch brought his son Steven to the front and together they leveled Herobrine's forces, and within years succeeded in defeating Herobrine in the Great War. After the War ended, Arabus was made Notch's capital on Earth, and all of Arabia except Heppenstein and the Crafters' Isles became the Arabian Confederation. Arabus soon became the capital of New Sweden. The Second War Before the Return Notch expanded Castilia, the central state of the confederation, in 1896 so that it included Lorresburg and Wallsburg. He also expanded his country, New Sweden, so that it dominated nearly all of the province of Arabus. This action towards centralization led to war which did not end until 1901, when the Peace of Stevensburg was signed and New Sweden came under more influence of the Confederation, rather than the Notchic or Castilian governments. The Rise of Herobrine Herobrine conquered much of the Confederation, including the city of Arabus. Currently, the city of Arabus is in a state of disrepair, although its central districts have been maintained by Herobrine in order to establish it as a capital of Herobrine's worldwide empire. Arabia fragmented and was conquered piece by piece by Herobrine's armies, and only one state in the empire, the Kingdom of Jeb, has been either conquered or destroyed. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany